Sk8r Boi
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Song-Fic basado en la canción con el mismo nombre de Avril Lavigne. SasuSaku... pero pareja principal Sasuke x Bura Universo Alterno para ambos animes.


Un pequeño Song-Fic que hice para compensar la falta de continuación de mi Fanfic "Un cambio en el corazón de dos guerreros"  
Este Song-fic es Universo Alterno, para ambos animes, es decir aquí todos son personas normales y de un solo mundo xD

¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto  
Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama  
La canción pertenece a Avril Lavigne**

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre _Cursivas _es la letra normal de la canción  
Lo que está entre _**Cursivas Negritas**_ es la parte de la canción que canta Bura  
La canción es en inglés, pero la letra que pondré será solo la letra en español

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

||Sker Boi||

_Él era un chico. Ella era una chica  
¿Puedo hacerlo más obvio?  
Él era punk. Ella hacía ballet  
¿Qué más puedo decir?_

Una hermosa joven de 16 años caminaba con sus amigos hacia el comedor de la Preparatoria en donde estudiaba, esta chica tenía un cabello color rosa que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes jade, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo era delgado, sin muchos atributos a decir verdad, pero con buen físico por el arte al que se dedicaba: Ballet. El nombre de dicha joven era: Sakura Haruno.

La jovencita iba platicando animadamente con sus amigos, hablando sobre sus clases de ballet y lo buena que era en ello, y lo de seguro muy bien que le iría al dedicarse a aquella hermosa arte.

Entre la plática, el grupo —que constaba de unas cuantas chicas y un chico— llegó al comedor, y se sentaron en una mesa todos juntos, continuando con la conversación, o eso ellos, pues la joven se había distraído un poco viendo en una mesa cercana a un joven…

El chico que tenía la mirada jade sobre él, era un joven de cabellos azabaches, poseedor de unos profundos ojos negros, y una piel nívea llamativa, a ojos de la pelirosa. El nombre del chico era: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sí, el chico pertenecía a una familia importante aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera debido a las ropas `no usuales´ que llevaba:  
El azabache vestía con una chamarra de cuero negra, un pantalón suelto negro con algunas raspaduras y con cadenas colgando de uno de los bolsillos, y su playera era una sencilla con una calavera como logo.

A la Haruno al principio no le importó la vestimenta del chico, y así continuó enamorándose de él, pero solo mirándole de lejos en las clases que tenían juntos y en el almuerzo.

Sasuke por su cuenta también prestaba atención a la joven, y algunas veces cuando la atrapaba mirándole, se dignaba a dedicarle una sonrisa, y así él también se enamoró de la joven solo con mirarla, hasta que inevitablemente, ambos decidieron acercarse al otro y comenzaron a tener amistad.

La amistad de los jóvenes iba avanzando y se veía venir una relación romántica, pero esto no sucedió…

_Él la quería, ella nunca se lo diría  
Secretamente ella lo quería también  
Pero todos sus amigos metieron sus narices,  
Tenían un problema con sus ropas holgadas_

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Sakura?!- dijo escandalizada una rubia amiga de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué hice ahora, Ino?- cuestionó extrañada Sakura, pues apenas había llegado a la escuela cuando sus amigos le habían llevado a rastras a un salón vacío para hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo que… `Que me pasa´?- respondió aun con escandalo la ojiazul, comenzando a exasperar a su amiga.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡¿Quieren decirme que les pasa a todos?!- preguntó molesta la Haruno, mirando a todos sus amigos con una vena en la frente.

-A nosotros no nos pasa nada, más bien… ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Todos ya sabemos sobre tú… amistad —dijo con desdén— con aquel chico- dijo algo molesta y despectiva una pelirroja llamada Karin Uzumaki.

-Ah… él no es mi amigo, es mi compañero- debatió de inmediato la ojijade, sintiendo vergüenza de que sus amigos hayan descubierto la amistad que ya llevaba con el Uchiha.

-Sí claro… Un `compañero´ con él que has estado saliendo a escondidas de nosotros. Estás loca sí crees que él es bueno para ti- dijo molesta una pelinegra de ojos negros, esta llamada Kim.

-Pero… sea como sea, no sé porque les importa tanto, además él es un Uchiha, es de buena familia- trató de excusarse la pelirosa.

-¡Ni siquiera lo parece! Es un vago, míralo como se viste. Es una vergüenza y sí sigues con él, tú también te convertirás en una vergüenza. Además tú tienes un futuro brillante como estrella de ballet- dijo Deidara, un joven rubio que apenas era un tres mayor que la ojijade.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento, escuchando más y más argumentos de sus amigos que se oponían a su amistad con Sasuke.

-¿Saben que…?- preguntó la Haruno, obteniendo atención y expectación de sus amigos quienes esperaban a ver qué decisión tomaba…

-Tienen razón: No puedo estar con un chico como él. Dañara mi imagen… ¿Se imaginan si me ven con él? Podría arruinar mi carrera de bailarina, y eso yo no lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejar que todo mi esfuerzo, mi físico y mi talento se desperdicien al lado de un chico como él… Merezco algo mejor- dijo orgullosa y decidida Sakura, haciendo sonreír aliviados a sus amigos…

·.·

Sasuke y Sakura estaban caminando por la calle, venían de una pista de skate, pues la joven había ido a buscar al chico y sabía que este estaba en esa `dichosa y mugrosa pista´ como le decía ella…

-Sakura, yo…- comenzó de repente el azabache, siendo interrumpido por la chica.

-No lo digas. Me tengo que ir… Hoy habrá una audición de ballet importante, perdón pero no puedes venir conmigo. Lo siento… Nos vemos luego- acortó fría la pelirosa, para después salir corriendo con rumbo a su audición, dejando atrás al hombre que amaba, todo por perseguir sus sueños.

_Él era un chico del skate, ella le dijo nos vemos luego  
Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella  
Ella era linda pero su cabeza estaba en el espacio  
Ella necesitaba volver a tierra._

En cuanto al Uchiha: él solo vio a la joven irse, para después dar un suspiro, dejándola irse para que fuera feliz cumpliendo su sueño de ser una bailarina famosa, resignándose a perderla, resignándose a no volver a estar con ella…

_Cinco años después, ella estaba en casa  
Alimentando al bebé, ella estaba sola  
Ella prendió la TV, adivinen a quién vio…  
Al chico patinador rockeando en la MTV._

Pasaron los años, cinco para ser exactos…

Sakura había fracasado, después de todo no tenía talento, eso le dijeron en la academia de artes en donde había muchos expertos en ballet; la joven nunca piso un escenario real, nunca fue famosa, jamás. En lugar de todos sus sueños de grandeza, terminó como una aburrida ama de casa al cometer un pequeño error y quedar embarazada tan solo a sus 20 años; embarazada y abandonada, pues el padre de su hijo la abandonó cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada.

Así, luego de unos meses, ya estaba con su pequeño bebe, alimentándolo en la soledad de su hogar.

Algo aburrida, la Haruno encendió la televisión mientras seguía dándole el biberón a su hijo; sentándose en el sillón frente a la televisión, poniéndole a un canal en especial: MTV, un canal de música.

La aburrida mirada de la joven miraba a varios artistas pasar en vivo, hasta que vio a cierta persona conocida, por lo que se levantó de golpe del sillón, aun con su bebe en brazos, cuestión que duró poco pues enseguida dejó al bebe en su cuna, para luego correr a tomar el teléfono, llamándole a sus amigos…

-¿Qué quieres, mensa? Tengo cosas que hacer- contestó algo fastidiada Ino, al otro lado de la línea.

-Ino, estás en casa ¿verdad? Ponle a MTV y llama a Deidara, yo llamaré a Kim y Karin- dijo apresurada la pelirosa, escuchando un bufido por parte de su amiga, pero no tardando en escuchar cómo le ponía la llamada en espera, cosa que ella imitó en seguida para llamar a sus otras amigas…

-¡Es Sasuke!- exclamaron todos una vez que la llamada estuviera entrelazada.

Todos los chicos miraban desde sus respectivas casas la televisión, viendo al joven Uchiha tocar rock en MTV, presentándose como un nuevo músico de reciente aparición pero con un excelente y brillante futuro según decían los presentadores mientras entrevistaban al chico luego de que este tocara…

_Ella llamó a sus amigos, ahora están listos  
Y todos ellos consiguieron tickets para ver su show  
Ella se coló parada en la multitud  
Mirando al chico que había despreciado._

No pasaron ni dos semanas cuando ya todos los amigos de Sakura habían conseguido tickets para ver un show que daría el joven azabache dentro de unas semanas.

El día llegó muy pronto, y entonces todos entraron al lugar…

Mientras el show era dado, la Haruno fue pasando entre la multitud, olvidándose y alejándose de sus amigos, llegando hasta el frente del escenario, mirando a aquel chico guapo que había despreciado, sintiéndose mal y feliz a la vez, sobre todo culpable de haber sido tan cruel con aquel chico. Solo hasta ahora que lo veía tocando guitarra sobre el escenario, veía lo que él era…

_Él era un chico del skate, ella le dijo nos vemos luego  
Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella  
Ahora él es una súper estrella  
Tocando su guitarra  
¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor?_

Otra canción iba a dar inicio, pero para esta, una joven por demás hermosa se acercó al azabache, esta chica era vocalista del grupo, su físico era impresionante…: Tenía unos largos cabellos azules claros que llegaban a su cintura, y unos hermosos ojos azules celestes, con una piel blanca y suave a la vista; la joven vestía un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, con una cadena colgando de su cinturón, una playera top azul oscura de manga corta, y guantes largos negros de red.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura, porque sí, la había visto y la había reconocido, pero ahora… la Haruno ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora su negra mirada brillaba al ver a la peliazul que ya estaba a su lado.

-Yo soy Bura Brief, supongo que ya la mayoría me conoce, pero para quienes no… Soy la vocalista de este grupo, y es un gusto que hoy estén aquí…- habló la peliazul, sonriéndole a todos los fans, quienes gritaron y le silbaron, haciéndola sonreír levemente, mientras su celeste mirada se posaba de reojo en la pelirosa, quien le miraba con desconfianza…

La canción inició, y el Uchiha comenzó a tocar, así como la joven Brief comenzó a cantar…

_**Lo siento chica, ya perdiste  
Mala suerte, ese chico es mío ahora  
Somos más que solo buenos amigos  
Así es como esta historia termina**_

Fue una frase de la canción, mientras Bura seguía cantando y caminando un poco sobre el escenario, sin poder evitar mirar con lastima a la pelirosa, quien le miró con los ojos cristalizados…

_**Está mal que tú no hayas visto  
Visto a ese hombre y a ese chico  
Hay más de lo que se ve con el ojo  
Yo vi su alma.**_

Continuó la canción, momento para el cual la joven peliazul se puso de nuevo al lado de Sasuke, sonriéndole al chico quien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras continuaba tocando y ella seguía cantando; ambos sin poder evitarlo, miraron a Sakura entre el público…

_**Él es justamente un chico, yo soy justamente una chica  
¿Puedo hacerlo más obvio?  
Nosotros estamos enamorados, ¿que no puedes escuchar?  
Nosotros rockeamos en cada uno de los mundos.**_

Cantó la Brief, apegándose a su novio, quien continuó tocando, mirándola con cariño, mientras entre la gente Sakura comenzaba a llorar, siendo acompañada por sus amigos que habían llegado hasta ella y veían con sorpresa a la pareja: él tocando y ella cantando…

_**Yo estoy con el chico del skate, yo le dije: nos vemos luego  
Estaremos en el escenario después del show  
Estaremos en el estudio, cantando la canción que escribimos  
Sobre una chica que solías conocer**_

Finalizó la canción, momento para el cual Sakura levantó la mirada y vio a la pareja en el escenario, comprendiendo hasta ese momento que la canción era sobre ella, sobre el error que cometió…

Pasaron unas horas, el show terminó, no sin que antes los músicos se despidieran de los Fans, y no sin que Sasuke y Bura se dieran un beso frente a los demás, como pedido de varios Fans, quienes tomaron fotos de los chicos, así como algunos periodistas quienes también les tomaron fotos.

Una vez tras el escenario, la pareja tomaba algo de agua, sentados en un sillón, platicando y riendo un poco, pues sin duda… El espectáculo había sido un éxito, al igual que los otros cinco shows que ya habían dado en otros países.

-Nos fue muy bien…- dijo alegre la joven ojiazul, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, quien sonrió leve y la abrazó.

-Es porque cantas hermoso…- respondió con orgullo el Uchiha, acariciándole el cabello a la joven, quien amplió su sonrisa.

-Y tú tocas genial…- correspondió con orgullo la Brief, acariciando con cariño el pecho del chico, quien le miró.

Ambos se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa, para luego darse un pequeño beso…

-Nos complementamos mutuamente- dijo Sasuke, sonriendo levemente y mirando con calidez a su novia, viéndola asentir totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

De nuevo los chicos se dieron un beso, solo que este más largo y lento, pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta del camerino, por lo que se separaron pero no se movieron ni un centímetro más pues permanecieron abrazados.

-Pase…- respondió con frialdad el joven ojinegro, pues solo cuando cantaba y/o estaba con su novia, demostraba sentimientos.

-Siento molestarlos jóvenes… Pero unas personas quieren verlos, dicen que son conocidos… ¿los dejo pasar?- dijo el guardia, mirando a los dos chicos, quienes se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo quienes eran y lo que querían, por lo que asintieron al par.

El hombre de seguridad salió, para luego volver acompañado de varios jóvenes, quienes entraron al camerino, momento para el cual Sasuke y Bura se pusieron de pie para hablar con los chicos, más en especial con una chica que venía con ellos…

-Ho-hola Sasuke…- murmuró Sakura, mirando a aquel chico con pena y tristeza.

-Hola, Sakura… —respondió neutral, para luego mirar a los demás— Deidara, Ino, Kim y Karin…- dijo Sasuke a manera de saludo también a los demás, quienes solo sonrieron levemente, aunque nerviosos y avergonzados pues todos recordaban con exactitud y a detalle todo lo mal que hablaron de ese chico hace cinco años en la preparatoria.

-Sasuke… yo… eh… Perdón- pidió la ojijade, mirando con tristeza al chico frente a ella, quien ni se inmutó, después de todo se imaginaba que eso sucedería, pero por otro lado, Bura solo miraba con compasión a la pelirosa, dando un suspiro leve.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, después de todo… No es que no me quisieras, sino que preferiste algo sobre mí, y ni eso me molesta. Puedes estar tranquila, no te guardo rencor- respondió tranquilamente el azabache, obteniendo la mirada de la joven Haruno, ésta solo quería lanzarse a los brazos del Uchiha, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque podía ver en su mirada que ya no le amaba…

-Gracias…- susurró Sakura con tristeza.

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen ahí? Vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer, la gira aún no termina… ¡Muévanse!- ordenó una rubia que había entrado al camerino sin tocar, y desde luego que había ganado la atención de todos.

Sasuke estaba por reclamarle algo a su joven representante de no ser porque esta fue reprendida por alguien más…

-Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso, Temari. Ve afuera, nosotros iremos rápidamente, lo sabes; así que no fastidies más- reprendió Gaara, quien llegó atrás de su hermana.

La rubia de ojos verdes suspiró resignada, negando con la cabeza mientras masajeaba un poco el puente de su nariz.

-Está bien, pero los quiero afuera en 5 minutos, o si no… Perderemos el avión, dense prisa, tú también hermanito- apuró Temari, para después desaparecer del camerino, haciendo suspirar a Bura, Sasuke y Gaara.

-Lo siento, Sasuke- se disculpó el pelirrojo por la conducta de su hermana mayor, mirando al líder de la banda, aunque mirando de reojo a los otros cinco chicos ahí presentes.

"¿Gaara…?" pensaron los cinco jóvenes, recordando vagamente a aquel chico de ojos aquamarin. Sí, lo recordaban, lo habían visto con Sasuke en la escuela; el pelirrojo también era un chico Sker, y ahora tocaba guitarra igual que el Uchiha.

-Descuida. Y estaremos afuera a tiempo…- dijo con calma el ojinegro, a lo que su compañero y amigo asintió, saliendo del lugar poco después.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo a hablar con ustedes…- se disculpó un poco indiferente el azabache, tomando su guitarra mientras la peliazul tomaba las chamarras de ambos y se acercaba a su novio, tomándole de la mano mientras llevaba las chamarras en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Debemos irnos…- apuró también la Brief, no queriendo que Temari regresara y esta vez para gritar con un humor canino.

-Siento quitarte el tiempo… Vámonos- dijo deprimida Sakura, mirando a sus amigos, quienes salieron del camerino no sin antes decir un `Adiós´.

-No te preocupes —dijo con tranquilidad— Me voy. Tal vez nos veamos después…- dijo a manera de despedida el azabache, saliendo después del camerino, dejando atrás a esa chica que ya no quería.

Bura vio a su novio comenzar a caminar, y le siguió, aunque esperó un poco pues Sakura le tomó del brazo, deteniéndola un momento, quedándose a solas por unos segundos…

-Hazlo feliz…- murmuro resignada y triste la Haruno.

-Lo hare. Yo sí lo amo… yo sí conozco lo que es en realidad- respondió neutral Bura, soltándose del agarre de la otra chica, para luego correr y alcanzar a su novio, quien le miró extrañado por esos segundos que se quedó a solas con Sakura.

-Vamos- dijo feliz Bura, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El Uchiha solo sonrió y asintió, saliendo junto con ella, yendo a una camioneta donde les esperaban el resto de su banda, es decir: Tayuya, otra guitarrista, Hidan el baterista, y por último Gaara que era el tercer guitarrista. Aunque claro que Tayuya llevaba de acompañante a su novio y Gaara por su lado llevaba de acompañante a su hermano Kankuro mientras que Temari era la representante del grupo.

Bura subió a la camioneta, escuchando gritos y regaños de Temari, los cuales ignoró olímpicamente al igual que Sasuke, quien igualmente entró a la camioneta ignorando a la rubia.

El grupo se fue bajo la atenta mirada de sus Fans, así como bajo la mirada de Sakura y sus amigos, quienes miraban a la pelirosa con culpa…

Pasaba show tras show, y Sakura solo podía ver por televisión como aquel hombre que amaba era feliz con otra por un error que ella cometió…

El tiempo seguía su curso al igual que aquel grupo, el cual iba al ascenso con aquella que fue su primera canción…

Sker Boi…

* * *

**||…Fin…||**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ^_^

No quiero quejas de que es Bashing hacia Sakura, porque no lo es. Créanme, el día en que yo le haga bashing a Sakura en un Fic: Mi fic se considerara Gore y Tragedia :3  
Gaa: o_o…

Bueno, ah sí: No me equivoque en el nombre de la canción, así se llama, así la nombró Avril Lavigne. Ahora sí, es todo. Nos leemos pronto :3

¿Review?


End file.
